cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Invicta
Days Old |govfield1 = Jorost |govname1 = Lord Protector |government = ---- *'President:' King William *'Vice President:' Rotty *''Honoured Member and Co-Founders:'' DoubleU, Dawny ---- *Minister of Finance: Lord Draculea *Minister of Foreign Affairs: Killlman4 *Minister of Internal Affairs: Daniel P *Minister of War: Lord James *Advisors: ShotgunWilly and lennybronx |teamsenate = * 126 Jorost of Invicta Crownlands |docname = Charter of Invicta |forumurl = http://www.cn-invicta.com/forums/ |joinurl = http://cn-invicta.com/forums/index.php?showforum=423 |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/invicta |ircchannel = #Invicta |othernotes = |statsdate = 18 March 2015 |totalnations = 71 |totalstrength = 4,632,406 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 65,245 |totalnukes = 1,040 |aidslots = 86 / 414 (20.77%) |rank = 23 |score = 18.95 }} Invicta, formerly and formally Regnum Invictorum, is a Red team alliance (formerly Purple) founded by Dawny and DoubleU of Novus Orbus on 26 May 2007. They were then joined by ex-Novus Orbus members, Steve927 and King Hobbs, along with Synagence of Illuminati. Government Structure Invicta's operation has been described as a "dictatorship by consensus" – that is, while the President can rule with unilateral authority, it is well-established precedent that he or she consults with the ministers appointed by him/her. In addition, amendments to the Charter require Presidential approval before going into effect, and although a membership vote on the amendment is required, it technically is in effect upon the President approving it. Invicta's Charter provides for the appointment of a vice president and such "officers of state" as the president deems necessary. Traditionally, the most senior of these officers are called ministers, of which there are currently four: Foreign Affairs, War, Finance, and Internal Affairs. The ministers are granted the authority to appoint deputy ministers to assist them as they see fit. However, all members of government serve at the pleasure of the president and can be removed at any time. Invicta, by way of its merger with PAW, formerly had in place the Kansouri Merit Plan of routine confidence votes. Its rare implementation, in addition to Invicta's population blossoming to as high as 300 during the Continuum-GPA War, eventually led to formalized, regular retention votes enacted through the Springdale Convention. These were subsequently eliminated in March 2009, whereupon Invicta reverted to the "benevolent dictatorship" model upon which it was founded. History Invicta was formed on 26 May 2007, after DoubleU and Dawny left Novus Orbus over fears that NO's former tyrannical leader would regain power and slowly destroy the alliance. September 2007, Invicta did not fight, instead choosing to aid UPN financially. In June 2008, Invicta began restructuring its government. By way of a Charter amendment, the sole remaining Secretary of State (Atlashill) was named Vice President. On 12 August 2008, Dawny announced her retirement, designating Atlashill as her successor. Following a largely quiet term of five months, Atlashill retired from the Presidency on 19 January 2009, and was succeeded by Jorost. On 9 April 2010, Invicta officially changed its name to Regnum Invictorum, for "Realm of the Undefeated". The names "Regnum Invictorum" and "Invicta" are currently used in parallel with each other; until January 2013, "Regnum Invictorum" was used as the alliance affiliation after which time the affiliation returned to Invicta. Regnum Invictorum is still used on some treaty documents. Jorost became Lord Protector of Invicta, Sovereign of the Realm, and Defender of the One True Faith. The remainder of the Invicta Government was altered according to 'the Dear Leader's vision.' International Relations See also